Aizen and the kitten
by Nekos20
Summary: What happens when a kitten meets Aizen. ( May have spoilers) ( Aizen is a bit OOC sorry :( )
1. Chapter 1

I saw him, he was all tied up, and wrapped in black. He seemed lonely. I knew it was a prison,but I wanted to see him. I wanted to cuddle with him,he looked like a good guy. As I looked through the small window, that had bars on it I thought of my plan to see him. Everyday I would watch him. I stretched, and learn licked my paw that still had some of my lunch on it. I wanted to befriend this human, but I am a cat, a white fluffy cat. I have blue eyes, I am more of a kitten at seven months old. I keep going back and forth from home to this place. Something had caught. My attention, I saw a mouse run across the floor of where the man was. I slipped through the bars, and jumped. Then I began to chase the mouse. I caught, after I killed it I looked innocently at the man.

"Meow."

"How did you get in here kitty?"

I looked up at the window.

"So you got in from there huh?"

I meowed again. And went towards him. I jumped on his lap. It was warm. I started to purr.i then put my paws on his chest and licked his face. I went down to his hand. And put my head on his palm. He scratched it. I wish his arms weren't tied up so he could rub my belly. I heard a noise. A door opened. I jumped down and his under the chair. I heard people talk but I could not understand what they were saying. Peeking from underneath the chair. I heard someone call the man Aizen. So that's his name. I like it Aizen sat back down after walking around a bit. He got tied up again. I heard the door shut the I came out of hiding. I sat on Aizen's lap again. I rubbed my head against his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

I did one of those cute kitten yawns, and stretched . I looked at Aizen And jumped off the chair. Using all my strength I jumped to the top window, and slipped through the bars. I took one last look at Aizen and ran home. At home I got scolded by my mommy. My brothers and sisters were running around. I was out of energy. I fell asleep after I ate my canned food. I have 1 brother and 2 sisters. My brother is a fluffy black cat., one of my sisters is a Siamese cat. The other one is white like me but short hair.

When I woke up it was raining, and now that the man knows who I am he might miss me. My owner who was a little girl put a tiny rain coat on me. it was yellow. I licked her hand, and she let me outside.I ran to the prison. It was far away, Aizen was still there I slipped through the bars again.

"Meow." I said happily.

"Hello again." said Aizen

I jumped on his lap. and kissed his hand. Without any thought I fell asleep in his comfy lap. I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes, it was an unfamiliar face. I looked at Aizen. The man holding me had a striped hat on.

"Only 5 more years Aizen." he said.

I jumped out of his arms and went to Aizen. I jumped back on his lap.

"Prrrr."

"This cat seems to have take a liking to me." said Aizen.

Another mouse went across the floor. I jumped and ran as fast as I could. I caught it, and gave it to the person with the striped hat.

"Uhhh thank you..." He said as petting my head.

The guy with the striped hat left and Aizen looked at me. I went back on his lap.

"Did you hear that little kitten only 5 years then I am out of here. it has been nearly 2000 years..."

"Mew?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He smiled, his smile made me happy. I started to purr. The rain had stopped. I gave Aizen a kiss on the nose and left. I hope in 5 year I would get to see him again. after he is out of this prison. I jumped out the window and went home, the little girl took off my coat and brushed me. I love being brushed. Then she put a ribbon in my hair, I hate ribbons in my hair. the one she put on me was on my tail. I tried to ignore it and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept through the whole day without a care in the world. when I woke up it was almost dark. I was disappointed, because I like seeing Aizen. Maybe I can sneak out and stay the night there without my family knowing? I ate then left. When I arrived Aizen was not here. I got worried, I sat on his chair waiting for him. I fell asleep again. wen i woke up it was morning, he still was not there. I slipped out the window to out side, the sun was shining. I rolled on my my back, and I purred. The sun felt nice. Then I felt something pick me up. I turned my head, to see the man with the striped hat. I stopped purring,and my ears went back. I was a bit disappointed.

"You're looking for Aizen aren't you?"

My ears went up,and I looked him into the ears looking hopeful.

"Mew."

"He moved to a different room.I'm sorry kitty."

My ears went back again. I enjoyed seeing Aizen so much, and while seeing him I got to find mice. I jumped out of the mans arms and ran. I was trying to see if I could smell Aizen's scent. I could not smell him. So I gave up and went home. I went back and forth for about 20 days. Then I just lost hope I gave up. At home my mother was giving me a bath. Even that did not make me happy. I was 'depressed' as my little human said after she took me to the vet, of course I will be depressed not being able to see the one I love, I want Aizen and nothing else, I jumped on top of a fish tank trying to play with the fish. I got yelled at I don't know why I got yelled at I was just trying to play with them it's not like I was going to eat them or anything.  
I went outside. and sat on the porch, at that moment I remembered what stripy hat guy said. ' only five more years' at that moment my hopes went up. Five years may be a long time but I will survive. I will survive to see Aizen. I meowed happily.

* * *

**Hello, what do you think so far? please leave a review, advice is welcome.  
~ Nekos20  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Five years had pasted, I went back to the prison and sat at the door.I saw the door open to see Aizen walk out. I literally jumped in his arms, and licked his face, he was wearing a white outfit. My friendship with him was the best. I was still a small cat. I never really grew.

"Mew."

"Hello again." said Aizen.

I started to purr. He took me to a small house. I started to explore it. I looked at him. He just petted me on the head. I guess I sort of ran away from home. To be with him I hope he can be my new master. A few days later, Aizen picked me up. He seemed angry. My ears went back.

" I found a wanted poster of you, stupid cat did you run away?"

I meowed sadly  
"meow."

" I'm sorry I yelled."

He petted my head. I jumped out of his arms.

"Where do you think you are going? I am taking you back home."

I put my ears back again. But I don't want to go back. I want to stay with him, he is nice to me, I don't even know why he was in prison. He doesn't seem bad. After a while he took me home, to my old house. When my old master took me from his arms, I clawed her. And I jumped back in Aizens arms. Because I was so small I went on top of his head.

"Meow, purrrrrrr."

" Just keep the cat she was depressed. we can't afford to take her to the vet again." said my old master.

" Depressed? this is the most energetic cat I have ever seen. But okay thanks." said Aizen

We left I fell asleep on his head Aizen put me back in a cage. As soon as we got home I went to my bed to finish my nap. After my nap I ate. I went out side. I was running after a butterfly and tripped In a mud puddle. When I went inside Aizen picked me up, I was soaked and cold. He took me to a shower room. I went in a small bucket. Warm water went against my fur and skin. I enjoyed this feeling. after he put soap in my fur and rinsed me off. He started to blow dry my hair. As soon as he was done. I kissed his hand. He was my favorite person. Though he seems more like a dog person, I hate dogs. I ran around chasing my toy mouse. Then I got bored and ate again. Aizen was sitting down so I sat on his lap. I felt so clean and happy. With my new master, I am no longer depressed. I am the happiest kitten ever.

* * *

**THE**** END****  
That is all What do you think?**


End file.
